runescapelorefandomcom-20200213-history
Dorgeshuun
The Dorgeshuun (also known as cave goblins) are a member of the Goblin race. However, they despise war of all types, and are more likely to promote culture and ingenuity. The Dorgeshuun live exclusively in Dorgeshuun Mines under the Lumbridge Swamp and Lumbridge. Their capital, Dorgesh-Kaan, is recently made accessible to members. The Dorgeshuun are miners, although they seem not to know much about Smithing; their cave props and weapons are made primarily of bone. Biology The Dorgeshuun only vaguely resemble normal goblins. They have wide, bulbous eyes adapted to allow them to see in the darkness of the underground. Their skin is also a much paler grey-green than the vivid green of surface-dwelling goblins. The Dorgeshuun also have longer arms than normal goblins and are much more intelligent. Diplomatic Relations The Dorgeshuun are a secretive race and not much is known of them until the player completes The Lost Tribe quest. Diplomatic relations and some trades with Duke Horacio of Lumbridge have begun and a few Dorgeshuun are venturing to the surface for the first time since the end of the God Wars. However, some people (Notably the H.A.M group, whose members include Duke Horacio's ex-advisor Sigmund), are working to destroy the Dorgeshuun race. History The known Dorgeshuun history goes back to the God Wars. The Dorgeshuun used to thrive on the surface and worship their "Goblin God", now known to be Bandos. However, when their god ordered them to fight in the war they refused, and were banished to the underground. They were thought to be lost forever. However, the Dorgeshuun survived in the underground caves and went to work constructing the great city today known as Dorgesh-Kaan. They built mines from bones of the fierce animals that lived underground and founded a thriving civilization. The surface-dwellers remained oblivious of their existence. Ur-tag is the current chieftain of the Dorgeshuun. Today During the storyline of The Lost Tribe quest, the Dorgeshuun have been expanding their mining operations and digging deeper into the earth. Everything was going as planned until they ran into the cellar of Lumbridge castle, causing the wall to partially collapse. The miners fled back into the caves and re-sealed the hole but not before being seen by a curious folk investigating the noise. Sigmund, the advisor of Duke Horacio at the time, feared a goblin attack and so sent an adventurer in to investigate. After much traveling through a variety of unstable tunnels, the adventurer entered the mines of the Dorgeshuun. He suggested a diplomatic solution to which they agreed. Sigmund was furious and set them up to make sure a diplomatic solution would not happen. Fortunately, he was found out and dismissed by the Duke. Ur-tag and Horacio met and signed a treaty of free passage and trade. During the Death to the Dorgeshuun quest, the boss of the Dorgeshuun mining operations, Mistag, sent the young female Zanik to surface with the adventurer for a guided tour of Lumbridge. It was the first time in thousands of years a Dorgeshuun had walked the surface. Fearing a possible attack, Zanik and the adventurer infiltrated the H.A.M. base using stolen H.A.M. clothing and discovered a plot to flood Dorgesh-Kaan using a mining drill imported from Keldagrim, most likely with the help of The Red Axe. They managed to destroy the machine that would have tunneled into the side of the River Lum and flooded the underground city. The Dorgeshuun Council agreed to open the city to humans some time after, although it was a difficult decision. During Another Slice of H.A.M., the Dorgeshuun allowed the dwarves of Keldagrim to begin construction on the Dorgesh-Kaan - Keldagrim Train System. Progress was hindered by an archaelogical discovery, which consisted of many ancient objects from the Dorgeshuun Civil War, including a mysterious Ancient Mace. Zanik and an adventurer took the find to the Goblin Village to see if they could discover anything more about it. Beleived to be the "Chosen Commander", Zanik was allowed to hold an assembly with the goblins of the village. During the assembly, however, a group of H.A.M. snipers ambushed the village. They were killed, but Zanik was kidnapped by Sigmund. Zanik was tied to the tracks of the railway as the train made its first trip between the two underground capitals. Were she to be run over, the dwarves and Dorgeshuun would go to war, resulting in the destruction of both races. With the assistance of two goblin warriors from the goblin village, the adventurer managed to save Zanik, and the train system between the two cities was complete. During the recent released quest Land of the Goblins, Grubfoot, a goblin of the Goblin Village, dreams about Yu'biusk. Yu'biusk is the realm where goblins used to live before Bandos took them to battle. Zanik,the chosen commander,believes it's her destiny to lead all the goblin tribes to peace. Transformed in a goblin by a potion,you and Zanik enter The Goblin Temple where the six triber are represented. With one key of every tribe the door of the ancient tomb where the high-priests of the goblin race are buried can be opened. The last goblin high-priest tells you where Yu'biusk is located. You,Zanik and professor Oldak. But..when you arrive at Yu'biusk,the whole place is empty..full of rocks and craters. The only thing left is a big,strange box. After opening it, Zanik will get pulled in and the quest ends. Dorgeshuun Population Below is a list of monsters that belong to the Dorgeshuun race. *Cave Goblin (Lvl 3) *Cave Goblin Miner (Lvl 11) *Cave Goblin Guard (Lvl 24,26) Category:Races *